DXX Millennium Championship
DXX Millennium Championship Details Current Holder Kevin Kompiler Date Won 26 April 2009 Next Defence Unknown Promotion DXX Brand Mayhem The DXX Millennium Championship is an e-wrestling Championship contested between the superstars on the Friday Night Mayhem brand of D-Generation XX: The Rebirth. It became an active title on the April 4th edition of Mayhem and is currently held by Kevin Kompiler History The General Manager of Friday Night Mayhem Carari Grey first announced the introduction of the Millennium Championship immediately after WrestleMania 2, as part of her complete overhaul of the Mayhem brand. At the same time she also introduced two other titles - the DXX Trans-Continental Championship and DXX Universe Tag Team Championships. This brought the total number of titles to four, the three new ones being contested alongside the DXX Universe Championship. Millennium Title Tournament On April 5, 2008 by means of DXX.com Carari Grey announced that a tournament would take place for the vacant Millennium Title. A slight modification to the standard ring rules was also talked about, the most prominent being that the referees in the matches will only utilize a three count before disqualifying a wrestler for bending the rules rather than a five count. Before the first round took place a series of qualifying matches were made to determine the final competitors. The wrestlers involved included Universe Champion and Universe Tag Team Champion DJ Hipp, his tag team partner and co-holder Kenny Dykstra, Chris Jericho, Doctor Cube, Mike Vengeance, Slain, Mr McMahon and Nabeel Nawaz. Among those to progress were McMahon, Slain, Hipp and Dykstra, and in an interesting twist all four competed in a tag team match which determined not only the two Superstars who advanced to thefinals but also the DXX Universe Tag Team Championships were at stake. Hipp and Dykstra not only retained their titles but met in the finals as well - with Hipp having the chance to become a triple crown champion and Dykstra a double champion. On the May 9th edition of Friday Night Mayhem tag team partners DJ Hipp and Kenny Dykstra met in the final match of the Millennium Title Tournament. To everyone's surprise Dykstra won the match and the title by pinning his partner after the Doane-Nation finisher. His first title defence was against Slain at the Eye For An Eye Pay-Per-View, and on the night he successfully retained his title. Dykstra's next defence was at the One Night Stand Pay-Per-View the following month against Dagger Dave in a 'Mayhem Scourge Match.' Dykstra once again successfully retained his title. After a long feud it was Dagger Dave's change of tactics and personality, transforming into Sadistic Dave that allowed him to defeat Dykstra to become the second ever Millenium Champion at Mayhem's own Declaration of Retribution. The title was vacated when Dave was moved to Massacre and that week General Manager Nabeel Nawaz announced a Free-for-All Match in which any member of the Mayhem roster could get involved and win the title. Only a week after his return, veteran James Kidd won the DXX Millennium Championship in a Free-For-All Match against Pete, a fairly fresh face in DXX. Though initially Kidd was after the DXX United States Championship, it was a powerbomb that put the 'One Hitter Quitter' away for the three count on 12 September. At Genocide, the new General Manager Lord Lucas Mitchell put James Kidd in the centre of a triple threat match, with his title on the line. Kidd did a good job of battling off the likes of Christian Alexander and Ted DiBiase Jr. however despite the veterans skill, it was DiBiase who walked out as the new champion. It wasn't until exactly three months later that DiBiase made his first defense as champion, but at The Last Stand he successfully defeated Kevin Kompiler. A month after Last Stand,he successfully defeated Crisis to retain his Millennium Championship on Mayhem. Current Champion At Eye For An Eye, Kompiler climbed the ladder against DiBiase along with help of his manager Desmond Hooper, to retain his DXX Trans-Continental Championship and win the Millennium title, people have dubbed him the DXX 'Trans-Millennium' Champion. Championship timeline Category:Championships